


Attention Seeking

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Distracted Cutter, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Stephen has ways of getting cutter's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the very lovely kristen_mara's birthday and originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Attention Seeking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristen_mara).



> Written for the very lovely kristen_mara's birthday and originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

Stephen stretched, making sure that his t-shirt rode up enough to expose his toned stomach, if anyone had cared to be looking.

Of course, the leg bone Cutter was currently examining was apparently far more interesting than a bored and horny boyfriend, and his attention never wavered.

Stephen followed up by yawning loudly, still to no avail. He tilted his head, considering his next plan of action.

The ruffling of clothes being removed didn't garner any attention but when a fully naked, and half-erect, Stephen stood between Cutter and his oh so interesting fossil, then Cutter's attention was _definitely_ diverted.


End file.
